Reuniting the SSS
by Pandaluver11
Summary: The devil's in town, and the SSS are the only people to stop it! Will they save Japan? And maybe even the whole world? Romance, humor, and a big adventure!
1. 01: The encounter

**01: The encounter**

* * *

"I'm home..." I said to myself as I walked into my apartment.

I put away my baseball gear and changed into my PJs. Then I laid on my bed and closed my eyes for a minute.

I imagined a cute idiot that I remembered doing something annoying...

_'Yui Nyan~!'_

"Ah...I gotta stop remembering her doing those annoying things..." I said to myself. But I really missed that stuff...

I paused in thought and looked back to when I was in the afterlife.

Yurippe, Otonashi, Oyama, all the other SSS members...

...and Yui.

It has been 3 years...and I still haven't found her...

I promised that I would find her...

But no matter _how many_ windows I break, it's never her window.

The police are, at some point, going to see me breaking some one's window on purpose and then I'll ave to pay them lots of money for doing something so stupid.

Am I not looking in the right area? Where is she?

"I have to find her...I have...to..." I mumbled to myself and fell asleep.

...

"Hinata-kun! Hinata-kun! Wake up you idiot!" said a voice I remembered very well.

"Uhwaa...5 more minutes mom..." I replied in a daze from waking up.

"I'm not your mother, moron! Now wake up or we'll both die!" she yelled.

"I don't wanna die again...mom..." I said, still a bit dazed.

The girl pulled (more like yanked) me out of bed and into the bathroom.

"WAKE UP!" she said and got my face wet.

I instantly reacted and pulled my self away from the water.

"_Bwaa_! Wha-what was that for-?" I said looking to the girl next to me.

"YURIPPE?"

"Good. Your awake. C'mon we gotta get going, or we'll both die!" she said and grabbed me by the wrist and started pulling me out and down the hall and stairs of the hotel.

Stuff was starting to blow up from behind us, and that made me run on my own.

"What's going on Yurippe? And how did you find me?" I asked, gasping for breath now since I hadn't ran for my life in a long time.

"I'll explain once we get to a safe spot! Until then, keep running!" she said and ran a bit faster while not looking back.

"I wish I knew _WHAT_ we were running from!-WHOA!" I said, just dodging a piece of concrete that was flung toward us. We were running down the street now. I wonder why no one else is awake yet?...

"It's probably the devil himself!" answered Yurippe.

"_WHAT_?" I yelled and looked behind us.

Now I don't know _what_ the devil looks like...but I'm pretty sure he looks something like what I saw.

The darkest black scaly skin, and the bloodiest red eyes. Any hair that was on that thing looked like you could jump in and never be seen again. It has large thorns on it's head, fingers, and feet. Fire was coming from his nose and pitch black smoke from his mouth. All the smoke had made the sky as dark as it probably ever would've been.

"Whoa!" I said in awe. The "devil" was only like 2 miles away from us. He took looong footsteps that left footprints everywhere he was. He was a GIANT!

"Yeah, this is pretty intense. We need to get out of view before it trys to grab us or something!" said Yurippe was was looking around for a good hiding place.

"_Hide_? Don't you have a gun?"

"_No._ That was in the afterlife 3 years ago, idiot!" was her reply

"Oh right..." I said feeling a bit stupid.

We kept running and running, we both looked very tired by now.

Suddenly as we were passing by a dump, we were pulled inside!

"Wha-! OUCH THAT _HURTS_!" I yelled at the person who pulled us roughly into the trash. I couldn't tell who it was though.

"Ow!...Huh? Chaa?" said Yurippe, who somehow got pulled on top of me. If Noda saw this he would freak.

Haha! I miss those days...

Great, now I sound like a grandpa.

"Wait, Chaa? Where?" I asked. I couldn't see much since Yurippe was on top of me.

"Right there you idiot-!" she said looking down at me, then her cheeks turned pink as she realized why I couldn't see. Now we were only about an inch away from our noses touching.

"Yurippe, I obviously can't see a thing from down here." I said bluntly.

She was silent for a minute, and then she punched me.

"Idiot." she growled and got off and went to the right.

"Hahaha! You guys are as funny together as you used to be!" said a voice that I also remembered.

And I quite agree with him.

I got up and looked behind me and saw an old face. It was Chaa!

"Chaa! I didn't know you lived at a dump!" I said sarcastically.

"Haha, no I'm just here for hiding...and waiting..." he replied, his arms crossed and himself settled on a broken old couch.

"For what?" asked Yurippe.

"Not what, who. I was waiting for any SSS members to show up. I've already found three. Two of them I sent somewhere else along with some weapons a bullets." explained Chaa.

"Who were they?" I asked, standing fully up now.

"Otonashi and Kanade, I sent those two together into my new hide out, and then Noda, and he said he wanted to help me grab anymore members that came along." he answered.

That's our Noda alright.

"Huh? Noda-kun is here too?" asked Yurippe.

"Why yes, he is. He grabbed and flung you two to my feet! Haha!" said Chaa with a hearty laugh.

Me and Yurippe both looked behind us slowly and saw Noda standing right behind us.

"Uh oh..." I mumbled. He looked pissed off..._AT ME_. I know this because he was glaring at me.

"Noda-kun!" said Yurippe while taking his hand, "It's good to see you again!" she smiled kindly, making Noda go instantly cherry red.

"N-nice t-to see you again t-too, Yurippe!" he said, quickly getting over his anger at me.

"Sooo..." I said and looked back at Chaa.

"Yes?" he asked.

"How are SSS members that can't move...going to be safe?" I asked.

"They _won't_. Unless we find them on our own...I don't think we can get them if we just sit around." he explained.

I was stunned and silent.

"Is there a certain someone that you want safe?" he asked.

I gave no answer.

"If you know where they are, I suggest to go and get them before it's too late, Hinata." he said and then sighed after a minute I still hadn't responded.

"So you _don't_ know where they are?" he asked. This time I shook my head, while giving a look of sadness.

"It might already be...too late..." I said in almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Hinata...but there's nothing we can do." said Chaa and got up.

The devil thing was getting closer, Chaa gave me and Yurippe both weapons, plus bullets, and then he took me and Yurippe to a man hole.

"Go down here and then you'll find Otonashi and Kanade." he said and took the lid off of the man hole.

Just is the smallest sound that would've never been heard...

I heard a scream.

It was a girl...

Could it be?...

"What was that scream?" asked Yurippe looking around. It must have been louder then I thought.

"I don't...know...it sounded like..." I said slowly and looked around. It was coming from a house that was very close to the devils feet, which was only a little ways away.

"Yurippe...should we check it out?" I asked and looked at her, I think I had a worried expression on because once she looked at me to give an answer, she pauses while staring at me.

"...Fine. Let's go, Hinata-kun." she said finally and we both left for the house.

On the way I saw a base ball on the ground and I picked it up, then threw it at the front window of the house, just in case...

"What was _THAT_for?" asked Yurippe as we ran for the house.

"_Long_story Yurippe. I'll tell ya later!" I said and ran on ahead. Yurippe was still tired from running so much last time.

I got into the house somehow and landed hard onto the ground.

"_Owww_..." I groaned.

"Wh-who's there?" asked a voice that I now recognized.

I looked up quickly and saw a cute girl, with pink long hair and pretty pink eyes.

It was...

"_YUI?_" I said, shocked that I really found her.

"Huh?..." she said and squinted her eyes a bit to see better.

"_SEMPAI?_" said Yui, also shocked now that she knew who I was.

"Yeah! It's me!"

"It took you long enough!" she complained

"Haha, we'll talk about that later. In te mean time, we gotta get outta here!" I said and got up and ran to her side.

"But I can't move or anything-!" she protested and then I picked her up and carried her like she was a princess.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you." I said charmingly enough to get her to blush.

"HURRY UP IN THERE HINATA-KUN!" yelled Yurippe from outside, ruining our moment. I don't think she could see in through the window though since it was so dark.

"I'M COMING! _JEEZ_!" I yelled back then looked back to Yui. "Hold on tight, OK?"

"Sempai."

"Call me Hinata."

"Fine. Hinata-sempai."

"Yes?"

"I _can't_ grip, hold on, you get it?"

"_OH RIGHT_. Sorry..."

And then I left out the window and began running for my life with Yurippe again for the third time. I gripped tightly to Yui so she wouldn't fall out of my arms.

After dodging a _lot_ of things thrown at us, we finally made it back and went down the man hole.

"EEEEWWWW! It's stinky down here!" yelled Yui who, probably at this moment, _REALLY_ wanted to plug her nose.

"Yeah it is..." I said, starting to cough a little.

"Hinata? Yui?"

said a voice from not too far away.

"It sounds like them..." said another voice.

"Yeah it does...but _how _would Yui get here if she's paralyzed?" wondered out loud the first voice again.

"Otonashi? Kanade too?" asked Yurippe and then we found ourselvesin a lit area with Otonashi and Kanade sitting down on a pipe.

"Eh? Yurippe too?" said Otonashi. Kanade ran over to Yurippe and gave her a hug.

"Uh..yeah...good to see you too.." said Yurippe while hugging Kanade back.

"Ah...so Hinata is carrying Yui..." said Otonashi now looking at me carrying the little girl in pajamas.

Well actually we're _ALL _in our pajamas. This is _SO_ funny, you should've seen _Noda's_!

Once I laid Yui down I sat next to her while holding her hand. Then we all told our stories about what we started doing once we had gotten out of the afterlife 3 years ago.

"YOU LOOKED FOR YUI FOR _3 YEARS_, HINATA?" yelled Otonashi.

"That's mean Otonashi...your making it sound like I'm crazy!" I said with a funny pout.

"Yeah but...I would think you'd find her sooner then _that_..."

"DO YOU KNOW _HOW MANY_ WINDOWS I BROKE _EVERYDAY_?"

"OK OK...never mind." said Otonashi backing down. I bet I looked like a mad man now.

Yuibluntly said she laid in bed watching a lot of TV for 3 years. Yuri said she got a job at a book store and saved up for a very cool gun. Now she's just saving up for it's very cool bullets. Look at who's _crazy_, Otonashi.

Otonashi said he finished collage and, after finding her, started dating Kanade. Kanade only said she spent 3 good years with Yuzuru.

"Yuzuru?"

"That's his first name, not his last which is Otonashi." she replied.

"Oh...OK."

And so we sat down there for awhile, just talking.

* * *

**HEY! :D I finally made my Angel Beats! fanfic! I'm so happy that I did it~ =w=**

**I got this plot idea last night around 11:50 at night last night...**

**After I had the idea I just COULDN'T sleep!**

**So I started writing a bit of it, then went to bed, and woke up with an idea of what to write next. And now it's done! YAY!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story! It's gonna get even better soon! :3**

**Look forward to next time! BAI BAI~! x3**

_**~Panda-chiii**_


	2. 02: Just like old times

"I always wanted a pet cat, but Mama said I couldn't have one." said Yui with a cute pout.

We somehow got on the topic of having pets, and not.

"Did she have any reason?" Yurippe asked. Yes, she was in the conversation too. I didn't think she had an interest in animals!

"I couldn't take care of it myself. She said that taking care of me is the best she can do..." answered Yui, frowning.

"What? Why is that so bad? You're mom isn't getting any younger so it's logical that she can only take care of her daughter now." said Yurippe, hoping to get that frown off of Yui's cute face.

"What she MEANS is that taking care of me is enough work for her! She's probably sick a tired of looking after me." said Yui, her eyes tearing up.

"Well, she won't have to take care of you anymore since I've finally found you." I said and gave her a pat on the head. Yui blushed a bit.

"Hinata-kun, you were looking for Yui so you could be her new servent?" asked Yurippe, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...it's not quite like that..." I answered, scratching the back of my head nervously. How was I gonna tell everyone that I planned to marry her?

"Well Hinata proposed to Yui back in the afterlife 3 years ago." said Otonashi.

THAT is my answer...I guess. _Thanks a lot, pal._

"WHAT? You never told me about that! Why?" Yurippe shouted in my face. I wonder if she's jealous?

"Well it never came up! And it's not like I have to tell you about EVERYTHING that happens!" I replied, making up excuses.

Yurippe sighed. "First of all, you kind of do. I AM the leader of the SSS. Second, you SHOULD'VE told me when I asked you what happend to Yui!" said Yurippe.

"I told you she dissappeared..." I mumbled.

"You avoided to tell me HOW though." she said angrily and turned her head the other way.

"Sorry sorry! But you didn't ask how!" I protested.

"How shallow minded..." said a familiar voice.

We all turned our heads and saw the serious killing ninja girl, Shiina, and the evil eyed devil, Naoi.

"Oh no..._he's_ here..." I mumbled. Naoi gave me a death glare, but once he saw Otonashi from behind me he became crazily happy and ran over to hug Otonashi, in which he succeeded. Shiina just walked calmly over to where Yurippe was sitting and sat down next to her.

Ninja's only trust their master as far as I know...

"Well...so far we have 9 SSS members found and..." I paused to count in my head.

"20 all together. So there's 11 more." said Yurippe, who obviously keeps track of her member count.

"Thanks. So Naoi, have Noda and Chaa found anyone else up there that they're still giving weapons to or something?" I asked, looking to Naoi who was clinging to one side of Otonashi, and on the other side Kanade was clinging. It sure was a sight.

"Yes...another one of those serious girls, she was blond, and a very scared young boy." answered Naoi.

"Yusa and Oyama-kun." said Yurippe. "Is he always like that? I think he needs a doctor." added Naoi with a question.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's just coincidence that we're all coming in pairs of two people..." I said to myself.

"Yeah...and I wonder how they found each other..." added Otonashi, still struggling with being clung to.

Naoi and Kanade are giving each other hard death glares. I sense a rivalry.

"I am a god, I could easily murder you in one blow if only we were in that afterlife place." growled Naoi.

"I have 5 different versions of a hand sword that could rip all kinds of people and things in all kinds of different ways with just a single hit." she said simply, topping Naoi.

Naoi took a big nervous gulp, but clung firmly to Otonashi.

"So, Yurippe, what should we do about that thing up there?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know...I doubt shooting it would do any good..." she said, now in deep thought.

"Shooting never did much to Tenshi-er...Kanade either." I added.

Yurippe rolled her eyes with a sigh. As if to say "I know, don't rub it in my face."

"U-u-u-u-u-u-ummm..." said a nervous voice that could only belong to Oyama.

I picked up a flashlight that Otonashi had and flashed it over to the path, and standing there was a calm girl, Yusa, and a scared-to-death boy, Oyama-kun.

"Welcome to our hide out!" I said with a grin. Oyama quickly ran to me with tears and hugged me. Poor guy must've seen that devil thing and got nearly killed or something.

"Status report of the enemy, Yusa." ordered Yurippe firmly.

"It is heading for Tokyo tower at the moment, captain." she answered.

The poor girl is Yurippe's hound dog.

"What's it going to do?" Yurippe asked.

"How would she know that?" I asked. Yurippe turned her head to me. She probably realized that there was no logical answer of how she would know.

"Fine, guess." she said, looking back to Yusa.

"My guess, from what it's done so far, is that it's going to destroy Tokyo." answered Yusa.

"That's not good..." sighed Yurippe.

"Do you think it can go over seas and not drown?" asked Otonashi.

We all froze.

"If it can, then it could travel the world." replied Yusa, then she sat down near Yurippe. Everyone loves their leader, huh?

"Well, if it can't swim, it could always surf on a cruise ship!" Yui added. "Thanks for adding that in." I said sarcastically.

"The whole world, huh? We need to think of something fast." Yurippe said. She looked at me, which made me remember she would only give me that kind of look if she was out of ideas and wanted me to think of something.

That's how it was way back in the beginning of the SSS.

"Do you think it knows how to swim?" asked Naoi, looking to Otonashi. Obviously, he had no clue, and wasn't much for bright ideas right now.

"It doesn't need to swim! It's HUGE!" answered Yurippe fiercely.

"Oh right...well then, do you think it knows it can cross the water? Kind of like how a baby is learning about the world...maybe it is too?" said Naoi.

"Like..."the devil's newborn son" or something?" asked Yurippe.

"I guess, but I would call it "the devil's newborn son that was sent to destroy the earth" if this were a book." answered Naoi smartly.

"This isn't a book though!" Yui added bluntly.

"I KNOW THAT! I'm just saying IF it were a book!" argued Naoi.

"Well you don't have to get so fussy about it..." said Yui, who started to pout.

"How shallow minded..." commented Shiina, who was hanging out on the sewer pipes over our heads. It was very dark up there so we could only see her long scarf that dangled all the way from her neck. Long scarf much.

"Yeah, I don't think we need a title for our problem here." I said while patting Yui's head gently.

"We used to title our missions back in the afterlife, though." Yurippe reminded me. "Oh yeah... Well, you did anyway. Every time we suggested a title you didn't like it." I replied, reminding her as well.

Yurippe simply said "They just weren't good ideas." and looked up at Shiina.

"Shiina, please go out of here and see if anyone else is coming yet." ordered Yurippe.

"Very well." she answered and left. We could tell she did because we heard swift movement and air whistling.

Yurippe looked back to me and asked "Have you got any plans, Hinata-kun?"

"Uh...not yet..." I answered with a nervous look.

"Well hurry and think of something!" she ordered. I nodded quickly and closed my eyes to think harder.

"That thing might get smart and start digging under ground and then find us!" she added.

"I know I know..." I mumbled.

The next few minutes were followed by everyone giving weird suggestions. Yui had the most though.

Otonashi's plan: Surround it with canons. (Where are the canons? We have no idea.)

Naoi's plan: Run for our lives. (Not gonna work, idiot.)

Kanade's plan: Stab it with Hand Sonic. (That's just you.)

Oyama's plan: Run for our lives. (Don't repeat dumb ideas!)

Yusa's plan: None. (She was silent when we asked. I guess she's more of the "follow orders" type than the "think up the plan" type?)

Yui's plans: Play a concert(NO.), make it watch anime(How are we going to get a HUGE TV?), tell it a bedtime story(Does it have ears? I didn't see any...), make it fall asleep somehow so we can crawl into it's mouth, go now in and destroy the heart. (...Whoa...)

That last one seemed idiotic and brilliant at the same time. But Yurippe rejected them all.

"Ugh! We need more SMART people with ideas that could WORK!" said Yurippe with a groan.

"I have returned." said Shiina. Just the person Yurippe wanted to see right now, I'm sure.

"Report." ordered Yurippe looking over to Shiina.

"There are four more coming soon." she said, giving no details yet.

"Do you know who they are?" she asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"And they are?" Yurippe continued to ask.

"Takamatsu, TK, Irie, and Sekine." she answered, this time giving details.

"Sooo...the man that likes to show off his mussels, the dancing English freak, and two names I've never heard of. Did I get that right?" I said, looking to Yurippe.

"Pretty much. Irie is the drummer in Girls Dead Monster, and Sekine is one of the guitarists. She is also blond." she replied.

"Oh right..." I said, just now remembering.

"How long until they'll be down, Shiina?" Yurippe asked, looking back to Shiina.

"Soon. They had just gottan here when I looked." she answered and got back up to her hiding spot.

"Good. Now, back to making the plans..." and with that said she closed her eyes for some better thinking power.

Otonashi started sweating and breathing deeply. Naoi and Kanade clung to him so hard he was losing air!

"Hey, Naoi, Kanade... he's going to die if you both keep that up." I pointed out.

Naoi quickly jumped off, but Kanade just loosened up. Simply giving him a gentle hug now, and sure enough he was back to normal.

"Hey! No fair!" yelled Naoi, pissed off. "Go get another guy." she said calmly as usual.

"But-" he began, "If you're scared, go cling to Yusa over there. She wouldn't mind a hopeless puppy like you clinging to her." ordered Yurippe, arms crossed as well as pissed off. She was trying to brain storm and this fighting wasn't any help.

"S-shut up! I'm n-not scared of anything!" he replied angrily, "You know nothing about how I feel!"

"Give up, love sick fool. I've won." Kanade said boldly, but in the same tone as always. Otonashi later told me he read that line to her when reading her a book.

That said, Naoi crawled to a corner of the small room area in this sewer.

I winked to Otonashi, which made him look at Kanade (who was smiling while giving him a hug) and blush.

"Hey, going back to Yui's idea earlier," I began, trying to start a conversation, "Would the devil thing up there even HAVE a heart to stab? I mean, if it IS a devil, than I don't think it would have a heart."

"Exactly." Yurippe sighed. I guess she knew that already. Everyone else thought I was pretty smart though.

"Maybe, because it doesn't have a heart, it will explode at the sight of love!" Yui suggested cheerfully.

"I w-wouldn't want to see something t-that h-huge explode!" argued Oyama nervously.

"Still, as silly as it sounds, it might work." Yurippe replied and began to think some more.

"Also, when Kanade suggested using hand sonic on it... wouldn't that mean she would have to be in the after life and not here on earth to use powers like that?" I asked, looking to the quiet girl hugging Otonashi.

Kanade nodded. "But I could make this world an after life." she said simply, stunning us all.

"You can?" Yurippe asked, eyeing her. Kanade nodded in reply. "Why haven't you done so yet?" Yurippe asked.

"I haven't gottan the energy for it yet. It takes a lot of it to turn the world into an after life." she explained.

"Could you just make Japan an after life? Or even temporarily?" I asked.

She thought for only a minute, then nodded. "I'm sure I could do that."

"Would something bad happen to you?" asked Otonashi, not very excited about this idea.

"I'll be fine." she assured him and smiled. Then she stood up and said something in that creepy robot voice of hers. **[Just so you know, I think it sounds VERY cool. :D]** In only a second, everything around use turned blue and sketchy, like a blue print, but turned back to normal soon after.

She looked at Yurippe and said "It is done. All of Japan is now an after life."

Grins crossed all of our faces. The reasons:

-We won't die. _HAH!_

-There is a barrier around Japan. Meaning that the monster can't escape!

-We have all the time in the world to kill it!

I think it's safe to say we'll be winning this fight.

"Good," said Yurippe with that captain's look in her eyes. "Let's go."

* * *

**Hey! Sorry that I've taken long on this chapter! I hope you like it. :)**

**Also, I was editing it for probably HOURS, but it didn't save all that I edited. :( So, I'm sorry that it might not look finished...**

**Hugs and cake,**

**_~Panda-chiii_**


End file.
